Adoption
by yondie93
Summary: Menjadi seorang ayah merupakan pekerjaan sulit… Bahkan lebih sulit dari menjadi seorang butler. Sebuah fanfic terjemahan dari seri "Adoption" karya Maiden of The Moon.


**_Dear Moon Maiden, this is your "Adoption Papers" fic, translated into Indonesia! I did (and will always do) my best to translate the series. I hope I didn't screw the cuteness. GAH. *hugs*_**

_**Summary:**_** Menjadi seorang ayah merupakan pekerjaan sulit… Bahkan lebih sulit dari menjadi seorang butler.**

_**Warning:**_** AU, timeline tidak urut, sedikit SebaxBeast, dan hubungan cinta antar anggota keluarga…? Dan hei, fanfic ini bukan buatan saya. Saya cuma menerjemahkan. Kalau ada yang salah terjemahan, tolong kasi tau ya~**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**

**Adoption Papers © Maiden of the Moon (silakan kunjungi **_**moon-maiden36(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)169749(dot)html**_** untuk melihat karya aslinya.) **

xxx

**~Adoption Papers~**

xxx

**01: Comfort**

Sebastian Michaelis tidak terbiasa menghadapi anak-anak, apalagi anak berumur sepuluh tahun yang baru saja berganti status menjadi yatim piatu. Mengucapkan belasungkawa atas meninggalnya orangtuanya terdengar terlalu kasar; berkata hal yang tak penting sama sekali tak berguna. Dan ketika dia sudah tak tahan dengan kesunyian aneh ini, Sebastian tidak tahu harus bagaimana dalam menghadapi anak itu.

Sungguh akan membantu jika anak ini mengindikasikan yang dia rasakan tentang… Yah, situasi sekarang. Tapi tidak—wajahnya tetap datar dan diam, memilih untuk memandang keluar jendela .

Tangan Sebastian pun menggenggam erat stir mobilnya. "Sepertinya aku harus mengenalkan diri," dia berkata dengan hati-hati. Konsentrasinya terbagi dua, antara anak itu dengan jalanan. "Namaku—"

"Aku tahu siapa kau," anak laki-laki itu memotong perkataannya dengan nada datar. "Kau adalah mantan butler ayahku. Dan kau terjebak denganku karena tidak ada satupun dari keluargaku yang mau menerimaku."

Sebastian berkedip, merasa sedikit terpojok oleh perkataan anak itu. "Tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, kan?" Dia berusaha mengoreksi. "Keluarga Middleford bukan tidak mau, tapi ini adalah perintah ayahmu bahwa kau harus tinggal bersama—"

"Jangan bohong," Ciel memotong. Lengannya memeluk erat tubuhnya yang mungil. Bahkan rasanya dia terlihat terlalu mungil untuk duduk di kursi mobil ini… "Aku pernah tinggal dengan mereka. Aku tahu mereka tidak menginginkanku. Mereka pembohong… dan aku benci pembohong."

Kesunyian pun masuk lagi di antara mereka. Sebastian berpikir untuk menyalakan radio, namun dia berpikir lagi; dia tidak ingin anak itu berpikir bahwa dia berusaha menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"…jadi kau masih bekerja sebagai butler?" Anak itu bertanya setelah beberapa saat. Pertanyaan itu didampingi dengan tatapan dari iris Safir yang tajam dari sebelah matanya; mata kanan Ciel tersembunyi di balutan perban. Sepertinya dia terluka ketika para pencuri itu masuk dengan paksa ke rumahnya lalu…

Sebastian berdehem, "Ya, masih."

"Itu kan pekerjaan kuno," gumam Ciel. Sebastian hampir tidak mendengarnya; dia sedikit teralihkan perhatiannya oleh sikap anak itu. "Apa kau yakin kau bisa menghidupiku dengan berapapun gaji yang kau dapatkan?"

Dan—_akhirnya_—itu dia. Perlahan, memang. Tapi Sebastian cukup bangga dengan pendengarannya…. Dan dia tahu apa yang didengarnya: suara anak kecil bernada halus namun sedikit bergetar. Lemah dan tertutup, namun mengandung emosi yang sebenarnya.

Butler itu tersenyum, tubuhnya sedikit rileks. Setelah semua kejadian ini, dia tetaplah seorang anak yang ketakutan. "Jangan khawatir, Ciel," dia berkata lembut, memberikan anak itu tatapan yakin. "Aku tidak akan mengirimmu pada siapapun. Kau di rumah, sekarang."

Ciel menaikkan alisnya.

"…ya, kau di rumah, ketika kita sudah sampai di rumah," Sebastian membenarkan, merasa sedikit bodoh.

Anak laki-laki itu mendengus, menggumamkan suatu umpatan. Walaupun begitu, bibirnya mengkhianatinya; bibirnya membentuk suatu senyuman kecil yang berkembang seiring dengan tubuhnya yang makin rileks.

**02: Kiss**

"Um…"

Sebastian memperhatikan anak berumur 12 tahun itu dengan ekspresi ingin tahu. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Ciel, hampir _menggeliat_ dengan piyama bersablon dinosaurus. Jari kakinya yang terbalut kaus kaki menekuk; tangannya menggenggam erat ujung kain pakaiannya. Sudah jelas dia merencanakan sesuatu, tapi rencana apa, saat ini, adalah sebuah misteri.

"…ya?" Butler itu menjawab, kemoceng bulunya setengah terangkat—sama seperti alisnya.

Ciel menelan ludahnya. Merengek. Berubah dari merah menjadi sedikit lebih gelap dari magenta. Dan akhirnya—

Dengan tarikan paksa di baju pengasuhnya, anak kecil itu menarik Sebastian sampai setinggi dia; berdiri di atas ujung kakinya, dengan cepat dia menempelkan bibirnya ke pipi orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"SelamattidurSebastian—mimpiindah—sampaijumpabesokpagi."*****

Lalu dengan ucapan selamat malam yang tak jelas itu, Ciel kabur ke dalam kegelapan, meninggalkan orang tua itu dalam kebingungan—dan sama-sama berwarna pink—Sebastian di depan matanya.

**03: Soft**

"Anak itu mengubahmu, ya," Bard menyeringai, memberikan Sebastian sebuah tatapan penuh arti dari balik banyak panci dan wajan di kompor dapur.

Sebaliknya, Sebastian memberikannya sebuah tatapan dingin. "Dia tidak melakukan apapun," dia membalas dengan kasar.

"Terserah apa katamu…" pirang itu mendengus, memutar bola matanya sambil menyalakan rokoknya. "Tapi dua bulan lalu, kau pasti sudah membunuh siapapun yang mencoba memasang pita di rambutmu."

Sebastian terbatuk, berdehem dengan wajah merah dan tatapan tajam. "Ini hadiah," dia menjelaskan (memrotes) dengan pelan. "Dan dia bilang ini cocok dengan mataku."

**04: Pain**

"Membenturkan lututmu di meja kopi? Apakah kau menyakiti mejanya? Oh, aku hanya bercanda… tidak, Ciel, jangan menangis. Lihat, kau tidak apa. Biar kuperban… Nah, sudah. Begini lebih baik."

**05: Potatoes**

"Tak ada makanan penutup sampai kau menyelesaikan makan malammu," ujar Sebastian tegas, bahkan Ciel pun bisa mendesis dan membentak. "Dan kau boleh duduk di situ sampai kau membersihkan piringmu."

"Tapi aku benci kentang!" Ciel komplain, menendang dan memberontak di atas kursinya. Pengasuhnya tidak mempedulikannya, lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan makanannnya. Menyadari hal itu, anak itu menyimpan tenaganya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakan kentang yang pada awalnya dia tolak.

**06: Rain**

"Salah posisi tidur, Ciel?"

Anak berumur sebelas tahun itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari serealnya, wajah muram dan bibir sedikit maju. "Tidak…" dia sedikit menggerutu, menghindari Sebastian yang memakai celana pendek dan membawa secangkir kopi. "Sekarang hujan."

Pengasuhnya hanya memiringkan kepalanya. "Lalu?" ujarnya, kemudian menyesap kopinya yang hati-hati. "Kenapa sikapmu tidak enak begitu?"

Uh, _semuanya. _ "Kau bilang kita bisa pergi ke taman hari ini," Ciel menjelaskan—dengan nada penuh kecewa, kenapa orang setua dia bisa sebegitu bodohnya? "Tapi kita tidak bisa pergi kalau hujan."

"…kenapa tidak?"

Ciel menoleh dan menemukan Sebastian berdiri di sampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Tidak ada aturan yang berkata bahwa kita harus tetap di rumah bila hujan." Sebastian menjelaskan sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak membelikanmu jas hujan dengan percuma. Selain itu, aku yakin kita bisa bermain di seluruh lapangan dalam cuaca seperti ini."

Wajah Sebastian menjadi berseri-seri, terhibur karena ekspresi anaknya yang sedikit terkejut. "Kalau begitu," Sebastian pun meletakkan cangkir kopinya. "Habiskan sarapanmu lalu bersiaplah."

Ciel pun menurut dengan antusias.

**07: Chocolate**

"Ciel! Kubilang tidak ada makanan penutup sampai kau menghabiskan makan malammu! Keluar dari lemari permen!"

**08: Happiness**

Kakinya lecet, bajunya penuh lumpur, dan penutup matanya mulai lepas… Tapi anak berumur sebelas tahun itu terlalu bersemangat untuk menyadarinya, menjerit sambil berlari mengitari lapangan sepak bola dan melompat ke pelukan pelatihnya.

"Apa kau lihat, Sebastian? Kau lihat—aku membuat gol!"

Sebastian—terlalu bahagia untuk bicara—mengangguk, berteriak senang, dan menggendong anak itu sambil berputar. Sangat bangga, bahkan dia pun hampir menangis.

**09: Telephone**

"Halo?"

"_Bisa bicara dengan Sebastian Michaelis?"_

"Maaf, dia sedang pergi. Ada pesan?"

"_Oh, kau anaknya?"_

"…"

"_Halo?"_

"…ya. Aku anaknya."

**10: Ears**

"Aku tak percaya kau menindik telingamu, Ciel!"

"Tapi kau tidak harus menarikku keluar dari mall! Kau mempermalukanku!"

"Aku mempermalukanmu? Justru kau terlihat seperti wanita!"

"Tidak!"

"Bahkan kau tidak meminta izin terlebih dahulu…"

"Umurku 15 tahun! Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau!"

"Pikir lagi, anak muda!"

**11: Name**

"Ayah, bisa berikan garamnya?"

"Tentu saja. Ini—"

Sebastian terdiam. Garam di tangannya dan lengannya setengah terangkat. Dia berkedip sekali, kaget.

Sementara itu, anak berumur 14 tahun itu memandang pengasuhnya dengan tatapan heran. Wajahnya seolah bertanya 'apa kau gila?' yang biasa diperlihatkan remaja itu paling tidak sehari sekali.

"…kau tidak apa?" Ciel bertanya, seakan sudah melewatkan suatu peristiwa penting. Dan mungkin saja; mungkin dia tidak sadar apa yang telah keluar dari mulutnya.

Tapi Sebastian sadar, dan dia merasa dirinya makin sulit untuk tidak menebar sennyum seperti orang gila.

"Ya, aku tidak apa. Hebat, malah. Maafkan aku; ini garamnya…"

**12: Sensual**

"Siapa dia, Sebastian?"

"_Ciel!"_

Sebastian (serta tamunya) nyaris melompat dari sofa saat ada kepala kecil muncul di belakang mereka, memakai piyama dan memeluk boneka kelinci besar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau kan sudah tidur tiga jam yang lalu!" Sebastian membentak, dahinya mengernyit saat anak kecil itu berusaha memanjat sofa. Anak itu pun duduk (secara paksa) di antara pengasuhnya dan orang asing, memandang dengan tatapan curiga ke arah wanita berambut keriting itu.

"…dia seperti bagian dari sirkus," ujar anak itu tidak senang. Dia mendekati Sebastian seperti sedang melindunginya, atau menyembunyikannya. "Dia berdandan seperti badut."

"Ciel!" Sebastian memarahinya, dahinya mengernyit ke arah Ciel dan memberikan tatapan maaf ke arah teman wanitanya itu. "Itu tidak sopan dan kasar! Cepat minta maaf ke Nona Beast."

"Tidak mau."

"Tidak—? Kau, dengarkan aku—!"

"Tidak apa, Sebastian," Beast memotong kata-kata Sebastian dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, tidak yakin apakah dia harus merasa tersinggung atau terpesona dengan tingkah anak itu. Sambil memutuskan, dia merapikan tali-tali bajunya, memastikan semuanya sudah terpasang dengan benar… "Maaf, Ciel. Kita belum pernah berkenalan secara resmi, kan? Namaku Beast. Sebastian sudah bercerita semua tentangmu."

"Benarkah?" Ciel membalas dengan tatapan dingin dari sebelah matanya. "Lucu. Dia tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentangmu."

Beast menurunkan tangannya yang sudah terangkat; senyumnya semakin terlihat jika terpaksa. Sementara itu Sebastian berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangannya.

"Yah, umm…" Wanita itu berdehem dan berusaha bersikap baik. Mencoba untuk mengingat bahwa anak ini telah melewati suatu hal buruk yang menyebabkan trauma; mencoba untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa sudah sewajarnya jika anak ini terlalu posesif terhadap pengasuhnya. Sudah menjadi sesuatu yang biasa jika Beast berusaha untuk menjadi temannya… "Kau benar. Aku memang bekerja di sirkus."

"Apakah kau bagian dari akting menghilang?" anak itu mencibir, tidak tertarik. "Karena aku akan lebih senang jika melihatmu menghilang."

Wajah pucat Beast yang pucat mendadak memerah seperti warna lipstiknya. "…baiklah. Kalau begitu, sudah, ya?"

**13: Death**

"Kau tahu ini hari apa?"

"Mmm."

"Apa kau mau…mengunjungi makam mereka?"

"Tidak juga."

"Begitukah."

"…kau mau ikut?"

"Kalau kau ingin, ya."

"…oke."

**14: Sex**

Sebastian mendadak salah tingkah sesaat setelah pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir mungil Ciel. Dia tahu bahwa hari seperti ini akan tiba, tapi—bagaimana dia harus menghadapi ini…

"Er, ya… ketika seorang laki-laki dan perempuan… um… peduli satu sama lain…"

**15: Touch**

"Aku tak peduli kau mau atau tidak—kau akan menggenggam tanganku saat menyeberang jalan. Dan itu keputusan terakhir."

**16: Weakness**

Maylene berusaha—walau gagal—untuk menyembunyikan tawa di balik tangannya. "Aku suka pita rambutmu, Tuan Sebastian," ujarnya dengan senyum lebar dan semakin melebar saat wajah atasannya memerah dan menggumamkan sesuatu tentang anak asuhnya.

**17: Tears**

"…kau tahu," ucap Sebastian pelan sembari duduk di pojok kasur Ciel. "Kalau kau memang ingin, menangislah. Aku tahu kau rindu dengan ibu dan ayahmu…"

Anak berumur sepuluh tahun itu mengalihkan pandangan dari buku bacaannya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa harus menangis?" tanyanya sdikit bingung. "Maksudku, bukannya aku punya kamu?"

**18: Speed**

Sebastian tidak pernah tahu seberapa cepat dia berlari sampai dia mendengarnya—jeritan, barang pecah, dan kesunyian yang menyakitkan.

**19: Wind**

"Lihat layang-layang yang kubuat di kelas kesenian, Sebastian! Bisakah kau membantuku menerbangkannya?"

**20: Life**

"Baiklah. Pertama, putar angkanya, lalu gerakkan pion mobilmu."

"Aku mulai dari 'sekolah' atau 'karir'?"

"Sekolah, tentu saja! Di jaman sekarang ini, kau butuh pendidikan yang baik jika kau bercita-cita untuk—"

"Sebastian?"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau main, bukan dinasehati."

"…maaf."

**21: Jealousy**

"Nah, Ciel, lihat aku—_lihat aku_—begitu. Sekarang katakan padaku dengan jujur. Kenapa kau tidak menyukai Nona Beast?"

**22: Hands**

Bahu Sebastian terasa lemas saat dia mendesah pelan, menatap hasil coretan tangan berbentuk mosaik yang berwarna-warni di tembok. "Sedang mengecat dengan jari, Ciel?"

Anak laki-laki itu (yang wajahnya berwarna lebih meriah daripada pelangi yang luntur) menatapnya dengan wajah datar. "Kenapa bisa tahu?"

**23: Taste**

"Enak!"

"Kau bohong."

"Tidak, serius. Ini benar-benar enak!"

Untuk membuktikannya, Sebastian melahap lagi sesendok penuh Cocoa Puff yang bercampur telur dadar (sambil menahan muntah, tentunya) dan menelannya. Dan Ciel, memakai celemek yang kotor dan terlalu besar, tidak bisa menahan diri dan tersenyum.

**24: Blood**

"_Ciel, kau tidak apa?"_

Sedikit linglung karena terjatuh, Ciel memandang pohon yang tadi dipanjatnya, bukannya wajah panik Sebastian. Tetesan darah mengalir dari dahinya secara perlahan, membasahi wajahnya yang pucat. Anak itu teringat saat sikunya membentur sesuatu sesaat sebelum tengan-lengan itu menangkapnya. Ada yang patah, dan itu terdengar sakit sekali…

"Sebastian…?" suaranya terdengar serak. Dia mencoba untuk fokus pada Sebastian di tengah jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang. "Kau tidak apa?"

Sebastian merespon dengan pelukan yang kuat.

**25: Sickness**

_Tok tok._

"Sebastian?"

_Tok tok._

"Sebastian? Kau tidak apa?"

_Tok tok._

"Kau tertular flu?"

_Tok. Huek._

"Kau butuh ember untuk muntah?"

**26:Melody**

"Apa yang kau senandungkan?" tanya tukang kebun itu tiba-tiba.

Ciel, tersadar dari lamunannnya, mengalihkan pandangan dari Lego miliknya. Jika itu orang lain, mungkin dia tidak menjawab… Tapi dia menyukai Finny—dia menyenangkan, baik, dan mau bermain dengan Ciel saat istirahat siang. Ciel pun menjawabnya, "Lagu yang biasa dinyanyikan ibuku."

"…oh."

"Lagunya bagus," maid didekatnya berkomentar, sementara Finny menggumamkan rasa bersalahnya.

"Iya," anak itu setuju. Dia juga menyukai Maylene—dia cantik, wangi, dan selalu memberi permen saat Sebastian tidak melihat.

"Ada liriknya?" seorang koki mendekat, berjongkok untuk menambahkan balok hijau di susunan Lego milik Ciel.

Ciel sedikit mengagumi Bard (yang menjelaskan kenapa Ciel membiarkan Bard membantunya membuat menara); dia kuat, berani, dan bisa membuat sesuatu meledak—yang terlihat sangat keren di mata Ciel. "Mhm."

"Mau mengajarkan liriknya?" pinta Finny, tersenyum lebar sambil ikut duduk di sebelah Ciel di lantai dapur.

Wajah anak itu mendadak berubah curiga dan merasa tidak yakin. "Kenapa?" tanyanya hati-hati, sementara dia berbagi mainannya dengan tukang kebun di sebelahnya.

"Kami ingin ikut bernyanyi bersama," Maylene menjawab dengan senyum hangat yang melengkung di bibirnya.

"Jika kau membolehkan," tambah Bard.

Ciel memandang ketigannya dengan penuh pertimbangan. Akhirnya, dengan satu anggukan kecil, Ciel berkata, "Baiklah. Begini liriknya…"

**27: Star**

Ciel tidak percaya dengan sihir (tidak _terlalu_), tapi itu tidak menghentikannya untuk berharap pada bintang di malam hari.

"Aku suka tinggal di sini," bisiknya sambil menatap langit. "Tolong biarkan aku tetap di sini."

**28: Fear**

"Ciel… Aku marah karena kau memecahkan vasnya. Itu bukan berarti aku membenci, atau berniat mengusirmu. Aku hanya marah, tidak lebih."

**29: Lightning/Thunder**

Tangan kecil itu gemetar saat dia mencengkeram selimut Sebastian, menarik kain tebal itu dan laki-laki di bawahnya. Butler itu terbangun dan menoleh, menemukan wajah yang ketakutan hanya berjarak sedikit dari wajahnya. Wajah pucat yang bersinar karena terkena cahaya kilat di luar sana.

"Ciel…?" Sebastian menguap, menyempatkan diri untuk melirik jam. 2:34 pagi. "Ada apa…?"

"Sebastian…" anak kecil itu berbisik, hampir melompat saat petir menyambar, membelah langit badai. "Aku, um…tahu kalau badai petir itu menakutkan… Jadi kalau kau mau, aku bisa tidur di kasurmu denganmu. Dan—_eep!_—kau tidak akan ketakutan…"

Untuk beberapa saat, Sebastian tidak merespon. Malah dia _tidak bisa_ merespon—dia takut kalau membuka mulut dia tak akan bisa menahan tawanya. Tapi untungnya dia bisa menahan diri. Sebastian mengangguk dan menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan ruang untuk Ciel naik ke kasurnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku membutuhkanmu, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian—entah bagaimana bisa bernada sarkasme penuh kasih sayang sampai-sampai anak itu tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya pengasuhnya sedang menggodanya. Sebagai gantinya, Ciel meringkuk, membenamkan kepalanya di dada Sebastian, dan memeluknya layaknya boneka beruang yang besar.

"Aku kan pintar," ujar Ciel sambil menguap.

Sebastian memutar bola matanya, lalu kembali tidur.

**30: Market**

"Aku mau cookies."

"Kita tidak membeli cookies, Ciel. Kau tidak butuh."

"…kalau begitu bisa beli sereal?"

"Jika gula tidak berada di urutan teratas di daftar bahan."

"Hmph."

"Jangan ngambek—dan jangan menendang! Kau menggoyangkan trolinya, dan kau akan melukaiku."

"Kalau begitu jangan beli tomat! Aku tidak suka."

"Kau suka saus tomat."

"Itu beda!"

"Kau tidak bilang."

"Aku bilang! Dan aku tidak akan memakannya kalau kau beli itu."

"Ya sudah, tidak ada makanan penutup nanti malam."

"Apa? Aku benci kau!"

"Terserah."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Sebastian?"

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak benci kau."

"Aku tahu."

"Tapi aku benci tomat."

"Sayang sekali, tomat-tomat ini masih akan masuk troli."

"Sebastiaaaaaaan!"

"Jangan merengek. Dan lepaskan tanganmu dari manisan itu—tanganmu bisa kotor."

"Aku benar-benar membencimu!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…tidak benci kok."

"Aku tahu."

xxx

*** Saya benci FFN, sumpah. Di bagian ini, entah kenapa FFN nggak mau ngeload ini, padahal ini harusnya jadi satu kalimat panjang, soalnya Ciel ngomong terlalu cepat dan nggak jelas.**

**Chapter selanjutnya—silakan tunggu beberapa lama. Minggu depan, mungkin? Dan semua review hanya untuk Moon Maiden, bukan saya. :"D**

**P.S. Ciel Phantomhive, selamat ulang tahun! *kasiin kado nekkid!Seba bungkus pita* *ditabok*  
**


End file.
